


Safe Haven

by Welsper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beast - Freeform, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Come Inflation, First Time, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Stomach Deformation, Xeno, Xenophilia, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: When his life comes crashing down, Jean has to flee his home. But the sanctuary he finds holds a dark secret.





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurage_hime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/gifts).



“What do you mean, you cannot find him? You’re meaning to tell me you’ve got a bloody pack of hounds and they cannot find one damn boy?”

“Sire, it is raining and the water erases the-”

“I will hear no excuses! He’s got something of mine, and I will see it returned!”

“The storm is getting worse, sire, we should resume on the morrow.”

“Tsk. Very well then, he isn’t getting far in this weather. Gods be willing, he’ll freeze to death, the smell might make it easier for even your dogs to find his corpse. He can die for all I care and regret turning down my offer.”

The stomping of hooves, men shouting and howling hounds were soon faint sounds in the distance before they vanished entirely. Jean released the breath he had been holding and lowered his hands from where he’d been clamping them over his mouth. He sat shivering in the shallow of a cold, half-frozen river underneath an overhang. The partially exposed roots of an ancient gnarly tree had hidden his form from his pursuers, the icy water washing away his scent. His trembling hands clutched the treasure in his arms. It was his mother’s music box, a fine, delicate thing of gold and silver, adorned with precious jewels. After his parents’ death, this had been the only thing of them left to him, but the Mayor of the town had taken it from him, to pay for funeral costs he said. With terror, Jean remembered the man arriving at night at the orphanage, offering to give it back, if only Jean… the Mayor had wanted to take him for a husband, saying he was old enough now, at fifteen.

That night, after sending him away, Jean had stolen into the Mayor’s house and taken back his mother’s memento. But soon after running away on horseback, he had heard them behind him. The Mayor would not let him go so easily. Jean knew the man – he would not give up even if he left the music box behind for him to find. He’d not rest until he either let the dogs chew on Jean’s corpse or finally had him in bed.

His horse having long run off, Jean made his way on foot, not even knowing where to go. All he had wanted was to leave… Soon he was hopelessly lost, the road gone as he was following a small path in snow-covered rose bushes.

“Ow, ow!”

His shirt ripped as Jean fought his way out of the thorny bushes. His arms and legs were scratched and bloody as he made it to the giant doors of a dark castle arising before him. Jean had never even known there was a castle anywhere around the village. It must have been from a long, long time ago. A dreadful and abandoned place from the looks of it, but Jean was hurt and wet and cold and if he stayed outside in the falling snow any longer he would freeze to death. Cobwebs and dust and long-forgotten ghosts were a better alternative. It took him all of his waning strength to open the door wings. The hinges shrieked and creaked as they finally gave way.

“Hello? Anyone home?”

Jean carefully stepped into the chilly halls opening up before him. His hesitating steps echoed off the dark walls. He startled when the doors fell shut behind him with a loud clang. Now the only light that illuminated the seemingly abandoned castle were what little sun shone through the dust-covered windows. It barely let Jean see who was on the rows of lop-sided portraits he passed as he climbed up the flight of stairs on the right of the halls.

They must have been important people somewhen, to someone. They must have meant something to whomever had lived here. Maybe they had hung up their own paintings in the home they had once filled with their voices. Now they were forgotten, their memory collecting dirt and grime in silent corridors.

Rubbing his hands over his wet arms did little to warm Jean, soaked as he was.

“YOU! What are you doing here?!”

Strong clawed paws took a hold of Jean’s shoulders and spun him around. With wide eyes, he stared into the face of a hideous beast. The beast was nearly twice his size, both in height and frame. It was covered in matted fur like that of a bear’s, coarse and thick. Tatters clothing were hanging from it’s frame, a linen shirt that must have been white once stretching over fur and thick muscles. Pants were squeezing strong legs tightly, stretching and nearly ripping over the crotch.

Jean staggered back when the monster released him. He felt the enormous strength beneath the fur, barely held back. If that thing actually wanted to fight him, Jean would die right here and now. He wanted to see his parents again, but they would surely be sad to see him so soon.

“Why did you come here? To steal?!” Jean staggered back and his wet and trembling hands lost their hold on the music box. It clattered as it fell to the ground next to him.

“Did you take this from my treasury?” The Beast pondered the object in his hands after he had picked it up from the floor. With a burst of anger, Jean surged forward and snatched it back.

“I didn’t steal it! It’s mine!” The boy held his parents’ last memory to his chest tightly, looking up at the monster defiantly. He stared back at Jean with unkind eyes, mustering him and the music box.

“Hmph. Peasant plunder. Very well, this is yours.”

The howling storm outside made tree branches swing against the windows so hard they sounded like they were about to break. The Beast’s eyes darted over and for but a moment, his expression seemed to soften.

“You still trespassed and it is well within my rights to keep you here until I determine what to do with you.”

The large creature turned on the spot and waved one of his massive paws into the direction of a dark corridor.

“There is a room down there where you can stay. It should have dry clothes as well. You may not die until I decide your sentence for breaking in here.”

“I didn’t break in!” Jean yelled, but the Beast was already gone into the darkness of the halls.

He moved faster than any man Jean had ever seen. Was he a man? A beast? A monster? He had never seen anything like him. And though he was afraid, there was no way Jean could try and sneak outside, he would die in the storm. So he took the Beast’s order, or offer, whatever it had been, and stepped into the room he had been told to stay. As if by magic, a tub of hot water waited for him in the bathroom and Jean took off his wet and ripped old clothes to soak.

When he had washed the snow and dirt and blood off, neatly folded clothes were waiting for him on a stool. Jean had not seen anyone put them there. What was going on in this castle?

They were fine clothes, unlike anything Jean had ever worn before or seen anyone in the village wear. They made him look like the fine lords in the books. Jean wondered who they had belonged to – there was no one here any more. Or had been for a long time, by the looks of it.

A loud banging on the door ripped him out of his thoughts.

“Will you join me for dinner?”

Jean’s stomach started grumbling at the words, seemingly woken up now that he’s warm and clothed and safe from the Mayor and his men for now. Still, wasn’t he now just in the clutches of someone else. He bit down on his lips. His eyes narrowed. If he was still going to be a prisoner, he could at least keep his pride.

“No!”

The Beast barged into the room, rage on his face. Jean stood his ground and stared into his eyes. He should have been afraid, but all the Beast had done so far was yell at him. He had never been touched unkindly. Maybe he was like a dog, all bark and no bite.

“Is this how you thank me from saving you from freezing to death outside?! Ungrateful boy!”

Jean flinched as the Beast roared into his face. Still, he stood his ground. He had to crane his neck to look into the Beast’s face since he barely reached up to his chest.

“Aren’t I your prisoner? If you want something from me, order me to do it. It’s not like you gave me a choice to leave!”

“Fine! I order you to have dinner with me!”

Their eyes shot daggers at each other as Jean and the Beast made their way to the dining hall. The table was set with delicious looking dishes, some of which Jean had never seen before. Polished silverware and porcelain bowls and plates were glimmering under the light of the chandelier. Who had prepared this? Somehow Jean didn’t believe it had been the Beast with his monstrous paws.

He wanted to ask him so many questions, that man in the form of a monster. Or the monster that had learned to talk and act like a human. But Jean was just quietly seething into his soup and it seemed the Beast was doing the same thing as he slurped his dinner down like some savage.

So they spend their days together, mostly in silence. Sometimes Jean thought he heard whipsers, voices other than theirs, but when he turned to look, no one was ever there. The storm had been raging for a while, and Jean dared not venture outside like this. One the dawn of the seventh day, the clouds vanished from the sky and for the first time since he had arrived, Jean, dressed in a white woollen coat with fur trimmings, opened the heavy doors of the castle to let the warmth of the sun shine on him. It illuminated the courtyard, overgrown with rosebushes and looking as if no one had stepped there for decades. Everything was covered in layers of ice and snow.

“Do you wish to leave?”

A quiet voice spoke up behind him. The Beast stood in the doorway and looked down upon him.

“I’ll let you go if you want to.” Jean’s eyes widened.

“This is no place for anyone… it is quiet and dark and the only company in it is me. I won’t make you stay any more. I release you.”

Jean fiddled with the hems of his sleeves. Truly, he had wanted to go far away when he ran from his village. He had wanted to leave when he had been first imprisoned here, by the Beast and the raging blizzard. But where would he go now? Who was waiting for him? Only the Beast in the evenings, where they had their quiet dinners. Sometimes Jean saw him, looming in corridors and on balustrades, his watchful eyes on him. Once the Beast had accidentally brushed against him when they entered the hall together and quickly apologized. Jean still remembered how warm his body had been.

It was lonely and dark in the castle and Jean was all that was left of his family. Nothing but misery would be waiting for him in the village. But somehow, the thought that somewhere within these walls, the Beast was roaming made him feel like he wasn’t all alone in the world.

“Do you want me to go?” Jean asked very quietly.

He didn’t dare look up and so stared at the ground. When he didn’t get an answer, Jean turned around. A careful step and then another brought him so close to the Beast he could see his chest rising and sinking, could feel his warmth and smell the heavy musk of his fur. The Beast drew in a sharp breath when Jean leaned his forehead against his chest. Jean felt himself shudder when a massive paw came to rest on his shoulder. It was so kind and gentle, unlike any touch Jean thought a monster could give.

“But there is nowhere for me _to_ go...”

“The village? Isn’t that where you are from?”

Jean looked up, surprise in his eyes. He hadn’t know about the castle, hadn’t known about its strange inhabitant, but the Beast seemed to know. Just who was he? Maybe now they could talk, after just coexisting in silence for a week.

“Yes, but… I can’t go back there.”

“Why not?”

“The Mayor, he… if I went back...”

Jean gasped as he felt the Beast draw him closer. It almost seemed protective.

“That music box of yours. Is it about that? Is it truly yours?”

Jean nodded.

“It was my mother’s. My parents passed, and the Mayor said they had debts, and… he’d give it back to me, give me everything I wanted, if… if I married him.”

Jean clutched his cold fingers in the Beast’s shirt as the terror of that night came to his mind again. If only he could stay here forever… Would the Beast protect him if anyone came looking for him? He felt so safe in these strong arms.

“I cannot return.”

With almost pleading eyes, Jean looked up at the Beast. If only he would ask Jean to stay, he would. Hidden away in this strange corner of the world, he knew no one would try and hurt him. And if all they would ever do was eat in silence, that would be fine. But the Beast did not say anything. They walked the perimeters of the gardens together, their boots and paws leaving prints in the snow.

A shudder went through Jean. Even with the warm coat he had been given, the bitter cold seeped into his bones.

“We should go back inside. If you’d like to keep an old Beast company for a little longer.”

“You don’t seem so old.”

“How would you know? Do you know many talking monsters?”

Jean laughed quietly as they walked back to the castle. As he was distracted for but a fleeting moment, he slipped on a patch of ice and fell. The Beast caught him with his quick movements, but still Jean felt a sharp pain in his ankle where he had rolled it.

“Are you hurt?”

“It’s fine,” Jean said, but could not hold back a wince as he tried to put weight on his injured foot.

He gasped as he was lifted up into strong, thick arms. Beast carried him the rest of the way, as if Jean’s weight was nothing to him. His head sank against a muscular shoulder as he was carried to the room he had been told to stay in.

As carefully as he could, Beast laid him down on the soft bed and took his coat from him. Jean expected to be left there, maybe have whatever laid out his clothes for him and cooked them dinner attend to him, but the Beast stayed. With as much kindness and care as his claws allowed him to, the Beast bandaged Jean’s injured ankle.

“You got hurt here, I must apologize.”

“I would have frozen to death outside if it weren’t for your… home? This is your home, right?”

The Beast slowly nodded, but wouldn’t look at him.

“What happened here? What happened to you?”

“It is not for me to say.”

“Would I find out, if I stayed?”

“What a sweet boy you are,” the Beast said. Jean didn’t flinch when he reached out to touch his cheek, but leaned into the touch.

“But this cannot be a home for you forever… I cannot ask this of you.”

“Then let me thank you at least,” Jean said quietly. With trembling fingers, he reached out to the Beast. His hands barely covered half of his jaw when he grasped it within them. The Beast was holding his breath when Jean leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss onto his lips.

The boy felt the mattress dip under the weight of the beast as he was drawn forward by Jean’s coaxing hands. He wrapped his arms around Beast’s strong neck and was lowered onto his back. A little whimper escaped him when he felt a coarse, large tongue lick his lips. He parted them quickly, letting the Beast explore his mouth, take it as he pleased. The enormous body over him should scare him, there was no way he could fight it if he wanted to.

But he didn’t want to. If that was all that would remain to Jean once he was made to leave this place, leave the Beast, then he would offer his body to claim. It was all he could give. Slowly, he let his own tongue run over sharp teeth. The Beast held still, but Jean could feel the strong muscles tremble under his small fingers, hiding, constraining the power that slumbered within. It sent a hot surge down Jean’s spine to his crotch. He felt himself harden with these monstrous claws holding him carefully. What would it be liked to be taken by the Beast?

“Have you ever...” Beast muttered against his skin as he kissed Jean’s neck, eliciting a little moan from him. The touch was warm and soft, but still Jean could feel tusks and fangs against his skin. Fangs that could tear him apart if they so wished.

“Never,” Jean whispered back. He could hear the Beast groan. Did he like that? Did he long to take Jean’s virginity as much as the boy longed to give it to him? Here in this strange place, with this strange man, Jean wanted to leave a part of himself and take a part with him, so he may remember it in the years to come.

“But… with me like this,” Beast looked at Jean with distress in his eyes. “I do not wish to hurt you.”

“Then be gentle.”

Jean’s breath hitched as the Beast took off his clothes. He tried being careful, but they still ripped under his powerful hands. With his face flushed, Jean kept his hands in front of his stiffening cock, but didn’t resist as the Beast gently uncovered him.

“You too,” Jean breathed quietly and opened the buttons of the Beast’s shirt, one by one, slowly as if uncovering a great treasure.

“My claws… I don’t want to hurt you,” the Beast said with a helpless look on his face. Jean took the ointment he had used to soothe his ankle and slicked his own fingers. He saw the Beast gulp when he did it, a small gesture that made his heart flutter and his cock harden.

Jean pushed the finger in with a whimper and spread his legs. It should be embarrassing, humiliating, but he didn’t mind the way Beast looked at him. Like he wanted to devour Jean. He felt paws explore his body, stroke his thighs and arms and chest as Jean tried to get himself ready to receive the Beast into him. A finger was soon joined by another and then a third. Jean was breathing hard and his cock was wet with pre-come as he fucked himself hard and fast under the Beast’s watchful eyes.

“I want you,” he gasped out as he pushed his fingers as deep inside himself as he could. He felt so full already, how was Beast ever going to fit inside him? But he would take him, all of him.

Fear and excitement overcame him as Beast pressed his cock onto his stomach and they both could see just how deep it would reach into his body, how it would push up to his ribs. His own fingers or even his hand were nowhere near its size and Jean wondered how he would take it into himself. But try he would.

“Please...”

Jean removed his fingers wrapped his arms around Beast’s neck, calming his nerves by inhaling the man’s scent. He whimpered as he felt the thick, slicked manhood press against his hole. It burned even with Jean preparing himself beforehand and he spread his legs wider to make it a little easier.

“Is it too much?”

It was, it was so much, but Jean wanted it all. His quiet pleasured moan as he felt the cockhead slip inside him seemed to give all the encouragement needed.

Jean cried out when the Beast pushed deep into his body. He was stretched so impossibly wide. Spreading his legs as far as he could did little to help ease the way, but he was determined. With a look of concern but also deep desire, the Beast stared down at him.

“Don’t stop,” Jean pleaded and wrapped his legs around the big body. His feet barely reached the Beast’s back. He shuddered as he looked down on himself. A small bulge had formed in his stomach and when Jean pressed down on it he could feel the thick head of Beast’s cock pressing against the skin from inside him.

“You’re so deep in me,” Jean whispered. They both moaned when Beast pushed his hand down on Jean’s stomach, making the fit even tighter. Jean saw stars when Beast pulled back, the drag against his rim almost torturous and then seated himself fully inside him.

“I can feel your heartbeat on my cock,” the Beast said with fascination. A broken sob escaped Jean when he looked down on himself. Beast’s cock had rearranged his insides, Jean’s body making space where there was none. He could see the thick erection inside him, bulging out from his small form.

“ _Move_ ,” Jean demanded and the Beast obliged. Jean screamed out in pain and pleasure as the Beast started fucking into him, taking him in earnest with such force that the bed rocked against the wall. But still, he was not brutal, did not use Jean for his pleasure as if he was nothing more than a toy.

Soon, Jean couldn’t even think any more, could not speak any more. Only wails and moans came out of his mouth. His own hips pushed against the Beasts’s thrusts, meeting him so that he might reach as far as possible into him with every thrust. His prostate and bladder where crushed against the huge cock inside him and the sensation made Jean almost lose his mind. He had never felt like this when he was pleasured himself.

“Come for me, boy,” the Beast whispered into Jean’s ear. With a scream, Jean spent himself over his own stomach and that of the Beast’s while the cock was still ravaging his insides. With no control over it, he clenched down even harder, making it impossible for the Beast to move for a moment. Jean whimpered and cried as he felt himself being filled with wetness when the Beast followed him over the peak.

“You’re still hard,” Jean muttered, stroking his own wet belly that was distended from the Beast’s cock and his warm seed filling him.

“Stay inside me,” Jean begged and pressed a breathless kiss on the Beast’s lips.

“As long as we can.”

Jean’s cries filled the empty corridors of the castle as the Beast took him and marked him and held him all night long.

\---

In the middle of the night, Jean woke up, still curled tightly against the Beast’s slumbering form. His body ached, but it was a good hurt. Untangling himself from the strong arm draped over him and the messy sheets, Jean got up, awoken by noises outside the castle. What was going on? There was never any noise here, there was no one here except the two of them. With eyes widened in shock, Jean saw that the courtyard was filled with people brandishing torches and weapons. Leading them was the Mayor.

“They found me,” he whispered to the Beast that had roused and followed his gaze.

“Stay here,” the Beast told him and stormed out of the room to meet the intruders.

“You cannot take them all!” Jean shouted, but he was too slow. He was no match for the animal speed of the Beast and was too late to prevent a terrible outcome.

When he finally arrived to the part of the castle the Mayor had driven the Beast into, the Beast had fought valiantly and well, but was still driven to defeat by the sheer numbers of the attackers and the Mayor’s guns. Blood was dripping down the arms that had held Jean so gently, eyes that had looked upon him so kindly were swollen shut from being beaten. The Mayor stood over his hunched form, bloodlust in his eyes.

In his hand, he held a torn of stripe of clothing – it must have been left behind in the rose bushes as Jean fled.

“It took me this long, but I finally found you!”

The Mayor stretched out his arms and walked towards Jean.

“I’m willing to forgive you! For stealing from me, for running away! I will be a good husband to you! See how I saved you from this disgusting monster that imprisoned you!”

Jean recoiled from the ghastly fingers that reached out to him.

“He isn’t a monster!”

“Then you would rather have… this thing?” The Mayor pointed his gun directly at the Beast’s head. Jean cried out and moved to try and cover the large form with his own, tiny body.

“Don’t kill him! I’ll go with you! I’ll marry you! But please, don’t hurt him...”

“Very well. You will be mine then.” The Mayor held out his hand and this time, Jean took it. The Beast had no part in this. All he had done was take a frightened boy into his home when he could as well have let him die outside. The moment he stepped away from the Beast’s body, the Mayor fired.

“NO!” In a surge of anger, Jean pushed the Mayor, who stumbled backwards and fell through a broken wall, plummeting to his death on the stones below.

With tears bright in his eyes, Jean fell to his knees next to the silent and still form of the Beast.

“Please, no… please come back to me.”

Jean’s tears dripped down.

“Come back to me!”

His wails echoed through the silent night air with no one to hear him.

“You do not even know him, child. Are you sure you want him returned?”

Through foggy, tear-stained eyes, Jean saw a the form of a woman stand beside them all of a sudden.

“I arrived here long ago, just like you… asking for shelter from a storm just like the one that chased you. But the cruel prince of this place turned me away. He would have left me to die outside, all because what he saw was the haggard appearance of an old, ugly woman.”

The ethereal woman knelt down next to them and reached out to touch Jean’s cheek.

“I bid him stay in this form, to try and find someone who can love him like this all the same. Can you give this to him? Someone you barely know? Someone so vile and monstrous?”

“He isn’t vile!” Jean tried to shout, but his voice only came out in a broken sob.

“But it’s too late now…” His fingers gently traced the outline of the cold, still lips. The one that had claimed his mouth so passionately, would whisper sweet words to him.

“I just wished I could have told you… that I love you.”

Though Jean could not see her any more as he laid down on his arms on the torso of the Beast, crying quietly, the woman smiled kindly. Magic filled the air, light illuminating the darkness and washing over the castle and its grounds. The darkness that had enshrined this place and hidden it away from the world was lifted. The servants who had been turned into ghosts to care for the castle and its master until true love would set them all free were returned to human form.

Only one in this castle remained as he had been.

When the Beast opened his eyes, he was the same as Jean had always known. Huge and monstrous and… everything Jean held dear still.

“But the curse… I don’t understand. I should have turned back.” The Beast looked down at his claws in terror, but Jean could not stop smiling.

“It doesn’t matter what you look like! I love you and nothing will change that!”

“Then… you will still have me like this?”

“Yes!”

Jean leapt into the waiting arms of the Beast, who held him close to his heart.

Soon, to much rejoicing, the two were married and finally both had a place to truly call home again.

And so the beast king and his beautiful young husband ruled just and well and lived happily ever after.

 


End file.
